


Eden

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, they would get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

The ground was cold, damp and uncomfortable against her cheek, but Ann didn't care. She was alive.

 _They_ were alive.

She glanced over to Eil, lying beside her. He was dead to the world, chest rising and falling as he slept. She surveyed their new planet, eyes falling on the seedling of Makaiju. Both were small, young and frail, in need of nurturing.

This time they would get it right, she decided.

Eil's eyes fluttered open and he reached for her, Ann smiled and moved closer, letting him drape his arm across her.

The ground was cold and damp, but her heart was warm.


End file.
